The Genisis Device
by halfhuman123
Summary: Alexis J. Spicer, daughter of the late boy genius Jack Spicer, travels back in time to see her father, and figure out how he died. Final Chapter: EndGinning. Thanks for reading! I have NO idea what I'm doing next...
1. Back to the Future: The Future

A/N: Okay... so I totally spaced out on the "Jack's Trip" series. It was just TOO early to start the sequels. SO! I've done something else. This was started when I was JUST beginning the Jack's Trip story, and I was afraid that it wouldn't work. Now I see that I actually like it (after letting it sit for MONTHS ON END).

Welcome to "The Genisis Device", a story about the one and only Spicer heiress, Alexis J. Spicer, who only wants to know her father, and her teammates: Clay Bailey's daughter (Her mother will be discussed later, I want it to be a surprise), and Raimundo and Kimiko Pedrosa's twins; a girl and a boy. Later on, I will have pictures of everyone, as soon as I can download it to DeviantArt. So no worries!

Alright, ready? Go!

[-------------------------------------------

[-------------------------------------------

Blast From The Future... To The Future

"HAAAAAAAAAHAAHAAHAA!!"

An evil laugh rung out through the courtyard. The young warriors put up a fighting stance, already tired out from the long battle. The evil one's smirk shone brightly against pale skin.

"AND NOW, I--"

"ENOUGH!" The Master of the temple, Master Omi, glared at the young warriors. "You know you aren't to fight on the grounds during meditation time!"

Suri and Rori Pedrosa turned to face him, putting their "fighting" hands down. "But we didn't even start it!" The two cried at the same time. They were almost identical, from their brown hair to their emerald greenish blue eyes, their height, and even their voices sometimes. There were only a few differences: Suri was a shy, introverted girl with short hair to her shoulders, shorter than her mother, Kimiko, usually had it, where as Rori was an outgoing, loud boy with even shorter hair, cut a little like his father Raimundo's, whom they both looked like.

And although they were twins, age 15, both had different fighting styles. Rori was more brash and fiery, and Suri was whimsical and breezy.

"I reckon' we was jus' playin' Master Omi, sir! HONEST!" A tiny girl with bright blonde hair that was a little longer than Rori's took a step forward. Betsy Bailey, or BeeBee as she was called by her friends, was a small, skinny girl for 14, but undeniably strong and unbelievably rough.

Master Omi looked around to the third girl of the group, a girl who held the air of someone who had been spoiled most of her life. A lanky, tall girl who's long red hair swirled around the small of her back as her unblinking anxious red eyes bore into Master Omi's calm ones.

"WHAT? I didn't even DO anything! Well... Okay, so I KINDA took the Shard of Lightning away from Suri, but she wasn't even PLAYING with it! SHIT!" She said, tossing the Shen Gong Wu on the ground in front of BeeBee, who jumped back, behind Rori. "You want an apology don't you? (_sigh)_ FINE! I am SOOO FUCKIN' SORRY! HAPPY NOW?" She said, turning away from them all. She was the oldest, at 17, right after Master Omi.

"Alexis. You MUST learn to--"

"To WHAT?" Her voice shaking with insane laughter. "Control myself? Maybe use the power of my STILL dormant, godforsaken ELEMENT? Oh, that's right. I DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE!! GOD!" She said, throwing up her hands. Rori walked up to her. Despite her age, Rori almost bested her in height. Almost.

"Lexis, you know Master Omi means well. Besides, maybe one day, you'll get your own element."

Lexis scrunched up her mouth, grinding her teeth together. "Sure. Ror. I'LL get my own element. ONE. DAY." He could tell that she was boiling inside. And sure, she wasn't the best fighter. But she was the only one who could get up and keep coming back after being hit by powerful blasts by ANY of the Chosen Dragon Apprentices.

Rori backed away. Just by looking at him, one would think he was a major skater boy, with baggy blue shorts and thick black skater shoes, no socks. His shirt was a short sleeved green one that hung off his skinny frame. His wrists held twin black wristbands, and from his neck dangled a thin golden chain.

It was Suri's turn. "Come on, Lex. You know we all mean well." Alexis rolled her eyes, and Suri's warm gaze found her eye makeup. No one ever knew why she wore it, falling down her left cheek like it did. But no one could see her without it, either. She wore a burgundy v-neck tank top that exposed a bit of cleavage, and all of her flat stomach. On her arms were purple arm covers, and her pants were black and baggy with dark maroon patches on the knees, that fell so low, one could see dark blue boxers underneath, and could just barely make out her black boots. On her neck was a plain black choker, and a brown band with a blue screen curled around her thin wrist. No one knew what that was for, either.

Her favorite thing, though, was a small silver ring with the initials JS and MF, and a tiny blue stone on the top, which she wore on her right hand; ring finger.

Suri was unsurprisingly lighter clad than Lexis. Her shirt was a light blue tee that exposed her belly button which was sometimes a funny thing to wear in class: It was against the rules to show your midriff. She wore white shorts above her light blue sandals. A small blue ribbon tied on top of her head and a silver chain around her wrist completed her outfit. "Thanks, Sur, but... you know, I just don't think that it's really working. Master O. sir, I wanna go home."

"Butcha cain't go home yit! We're not done trainin'! An' we need you t' be th' baid guy!" BeeBee pleaded, her voice squealing a little more than slightly, tugging on the older girls pants and making them fall down a bit more. BeeBee was wearing a dark brown button up, with a black tee shirt that showed underneath, that hung below her Capri clad knees. Her thick brown boots were covered and caked in mud, and came just below her socks, which rose above her ankles. On her hands were very old, very worn gloves, that once belonged to her father. Lexis hitched up her pants, tightening her belt a bit. BeeBee had always considered Lexis something of a big sister, and Lexis, no matter how much of a front she put up, hated to disappoint her.

"Look, Beeb's. I'll be back tomorrow. But for now, I just can't stay here. I PROMISE, though, I'll be back. Good?"

BeeBee looked up at the red head. "'Kay. I guess I cain't stop yah. But cha SURE you'll be back temorrah?" Lexis pulled out her cell phone, sparing a quick glance back at her and winking.

"Yes. I'm sure."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Yes, Gramma, I'm sure I wanna come home... Yes, right now... YES! Get someone to pick me up RIGHT NOW! ... You OR Grandaddy. I don't care. ... Yes, I'm coming back tomorrow, whatever. ... FINE! AHH!" She yelled, slamming shut the small cell phone.

"Alexis. What is the matter, my child?"

Lexis turned around and slammed her phone on the ground, luckily, it was a tough little thing and didn't break. "God-FUCKING-DAMMIT! I am NOT YOUR DAMN CHILD! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!" She crouched down and put her hands over her head, and practiced her deep breathing exercises. The room stayed quiet for a while, the only noise was the seemingly echoing silence.

"...Master Omi? You... you knew my dad, didn't you? You... were here with my dad, weren't you?" She asked, pausing between phrases.

Master Omi smiled and nodded. "Indeed I did. Alexis Spicer, your father was just like you. Or, should I say, you take VERY MUCH after your father. In fact, he's why you have the mark under your eye, I presume?"

Alexis touched the small marking under her eye. "I saw a picture of him... It looked like that. I wanted it to look just like his." Omi nodded wisely.

"I think he would have wanted to you to have it. To make it a lasting symbol of him on you." Lexis gingerly touched the mark under her eye again.

"Master Omi? I don't understand. What happened to him?"

Omi shut his eyes. "That much... you are not ready to know. What spurred this sudden hunger for knowledge, Alexis?"

She shrugged. "I was thinking about him. I wonder... sometimes, if he had powers, like... lightning, which is really cool, or Shadows. Or metal, and make giant spikes rise from the earth. Even wood, I'd be happy with that. Me... I have nothing. I'm a nothing."

Omi put a small hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I do not have the answers you seek." Lexis stood up and closed her eyes.

"Well, then. I'll need to talk to him." She said, turning to walk away.

Omi stared after her. "But Alexis, your father is dead."

"Yeah, I know that, ass." She muttered the last word under her breath. "All I have to do is invent something to let me go back in time to see him, considering the only Shen Gong Wu that allowed us to do so was broken. And then... I'll save his life. Quick, Cheese head, when did he die?" Omi raised an eyebrow, and she smiled apologetically. "Eheh. Please tell me when did he die?" Master Omi looked out to the window, staring for what seemed to be ages. Lexis danced from foot to foot, until he spoke again.

"It is not wise to interfere in the things of the past. They may have a negative effect on your, or all of our futures. However, I will tell you what you need to know. I have a feeling you would find out, even if I didn't tell you."

Lex gave an approving nod. "I'll hand it to yah Master Omi. You're right with that one, right thurr." Omi waited a while, before finally answering.

"March 13th. 2008. The day Jack Spicer died"


	2. An Overactive Imagination

**A/N: Well, I'm glad this is liked! I'm serious, I am! Umm... nothing particular to report, so I hope pretty much just the chapter and the author's note and the disclaimer will do. **

**Disclaimer: (I'll do this every other chapter. I don't think you need to hear this URVRY time) I don't own Jack, or Chase, or Hannibal Roy Bean, or any of them. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, it would be on season six by now, and Jack would have at least seven of his own episodes. I love him. I do.**

[--------------------------------------  
[--------------------------------------

An Overactive Imagination

On her way home, Alexis had some time to think about all the things that had happened to her in her life.

She was born, that much she was certain, of a very pretty girl, who her father was madly in love with. She knew they met up in college, she just didn't know how, and she knew that the girl loved him a lot back. After that, things started to get blurry for her. She never knew why she had to grow up with her grandparents. She never knew why she had never known her mom. She had never known if her mother loved her, or if she had even really wanted her.

On cloudy days, when she couldn't play with the others, she would think about all the possibilities of why she was raised by her gramma and grandaddy. Sometimes Alexis pretended that she was her mother, and pretended to have marvelous adventures while pregnant with Alexis. And then, she imagined, when it was time for her to be born, she was attacked by HANNIBAL ROY BEAN!

"And when my beautiful, talented, not to mention smart and otherwise gifted Alexis was born, in the dark chambers of Hannibal's dungeons, the love of my life Jack Spicer built a giant digging mole car type thing, that could allow them all to escape, but then we both got trapped in the dungeons from all the rocks that had fallen when the mole car dug it's way to the surface, and Alexis was the only one inside, and even though Jack activated his helipack and held his beautiful wife, me, in order to escape, we couldn't climb out fast enough, and then--!"

After that, she usually fell off the couch, and onto a soft nest of pillows, giggling with tears rolling down her face, amused at such an idea. She knew that the very idea of something like that happening was ridiculous, preposterous even. Her father died before she was born, not on her birthday. It was still fun to pretend, though.

And then, on her fifteenth birthday, Alexis got a note from a Master Omi, who told her that he used to know her father, and that she was invited to train with some other kids, if she wanted to. That's where she met the thirteen year old twins, and the twelve year old country girl, all standing there with three other adults, a Japanese woman beside a man of Hispanic descent, and a cowboy... erm... man. They also claimed to know her father, which excited her, but, for some reason, made the others glum, depressed, and extremely sad. Lex tried asking, but they would just smile, and say, "He was a good guy. REALLY." Like she needed convincing.

Alexis looked out the limo window; neither her gramma or grandaddy had shown up to get her. She was, once again, left in the care of a chauffer.

She didn't need convincing, though. She knew her daddy was good. And she was finally going to see him face to face.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Loud rock music was blaring through the small room as Lexis fiddled with the brown band she usually wore on her wrist. It wasn't JUST a band, though. It was a TV. It was a PDA. It was a laptop. It was a gaming console. It was her connection to the WORLD. But now-- She held it up and removed the yellow goggles from her eyes, smiling-- it was a time traveling device as well. She knew her father was a super genius, (Where else would she have gotten it?) but how could he let himself die? And so suddenly? He was only 19 when he died. A month later, or so she was told by her Gramma, they found a letter written by him, telling them about a girl who was pregnant with his child. And seven months after that, on October 21st, 2008, Alexis Joanne Spicer was born, and given away, to her grandparents on her father's side. Her mother didn't want her anymore as far as she could assume.

Not that she was complaining. Gramma and Grandaddy were amazingly well off. They ran some sort of company, and let her have a really pretty, really big bedroom all to herself, and almost anything she wanted; they spoiled her constantly, but also expected her to be just as smart, if not smarter, than her own father. Usually at that time, she was getting ready for the next day of school, so Alexis smiled and nodded, continuing on with her homework, not telling them what she really thought.

'There's no WAY I'd be smarter than my dad. He's a super genius.' Given, she had tested genius level on her IQ test. But it meant little to her.

Now, Alexis held out the thick brown strapped wristband in confident admiration, she could go back, and find her father. MAYBE even her mother. (She wasn't positive, however, she still had a few abandonment issues.) And maybe, just maybe, she could save her father from his horrendous fate! She strapped it on quickly and jumped up.

"2008, here I come!"

A bright light flashed, and, where she was before, she soon was not.

[-------------------------------------------------  
[-------------------------------------------------

**Since this chapter was kinda short, I'm going to go ahead and post the next chap! Hope you like it!**


	3. Back to the Future: The Present

**A/N: Chapter Three. We finally get to see the young dragons (The first generation of dragons)!! This was supposed to be TWO separate chapters, but it was TOO short by itself, so I made it longer! It also presents the newest character: Mikaela. Oh, and a BIIIG shout out to the Jack Spicer Fan Club, here.**

**You'll see. Love you guys!**

[---------------------------------------------------  
[---------------------------------------------------

Blast From The Future... To the Present

February 2008

"Alright, just hand over the Wu Xiaolin Losers, and no one gets hurt!" Jack Spicer held up his hand to stop his Jack-bots from firing.

Kimiko sneered. "Yeah, right, Spicer. Like those hunks of junk can do anything. Judolette Flip! FIRE!" A Jack-bot dove in front of Jack to protect him, and, instead of bursting into flames, it caught her around the ankle and tossed her away from Jack. She landed, dazedly, on the ground.

"Heh. I told you to just hand over the Wu. Jack-bots? Mince them." He said silkily. During the middle of the attack, a bright blue light appeared in front of them.

"What the--" Raimundo looked into the light, but before he could get close to it...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" A girl dove out, headfirst, from the bright light. Her vibrant red hair covered most of her face. "Ugh... Son of a... bitch." She groaned.

Jack laughed as the warriors went to help the young girl up, zipping away on his helipack. "Later Xiaolin Losers!" He said. Alexis looked up.

'He didn't even pay me any attention... could it be that he doesn't even realize who I am yet? Yes... that HAS to be it... it... has to be...' Were her final thoughts, before she fainted.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

...do you think she came from?

I dunno. She's cute though.

Boy howdy.

"Nnngh... Beebs? Is... issat you?" She reached out a hand to touch the face of a blonde, round headed someone. "BeeBee?"

"Naaw, Li'l lady, I'm sorry tah burst your bubble, but... my name's Clay."

"Clay?" The girl blinked and looked around, sitting up quickly. "JESUS CHRIST MONKEY BALLS!" She gasped.

Kimiko covered Omi's ears as Rai put a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Duuhuuhuude." He sniggered.

She rubbed her red hair, smoothing it down. Abruptly, she grabbed Raimundo's collar and hissed into his face. "Okay, Rori, where am I?"

Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "RORI? Who's Rori?"

Lexis looked around, releasing him subconsciously. "Mmm... hmm. Who are you?" She asked, pointing at--

"Kimiko Tohomiko."

Lexis snorted. "Shyeah, suuure. NOW. Raimundo Pedrosa?" She said, pointing at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Clay Bailey, and Omi!" She exclaimed, pointing to each of them.

"How d'yah know who we are?"

Lexis grinned, narrowing her eyes. "The better question is, how come you didn't tell me you knew--" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, all it means is that I TOTALLY MADE IT! I need you to take me to find my... Fuck." But she stopped again. Did she REALLY want to see her father right then? Or, did she want to see someone else?

She had heard things from Future Kimiko and Future Omi about a man, a dark and evil man, who could turn into a lizard type dragon, which intrigued her to no end; seeing something like that would make her day, for educational purposes, of COURSE! No. She needed to see her father. She had questions she needed ANSWERED, right then! "Okay, take me to Jack Spicer."

Everyone looked around. "Why would you want to see Jack Spicer?" Kimiko asked, unsure of what the response would be.

Lexis swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "I'm his... cousin. Now just take me to him, Assholes." She said. They all raised their eyebrows, but agreed to take her, and, only at her request, she was to be left there, by herself.

"You know, you have QUITE a mouth on you." Lexis bowed her head. She was on a giant DRAGON. THE Dojo. He had died before she had ever seen him.

"Yeah, I know. My grandparents tell me the same thing, but I really don't give a shit." She shrugged. "Hey Dojo. Can I ask you a question?" She said, leaning down and petting him.

He shivered and sort of giggled. "Anything." She smiled a flirty sort of smile.

"Dojo, can a person without dragon powers EVER get dragon powers?"

"Hmm..." Dojo thought it over. "I suppose... I mean, ANYTHING'S possible, right?"

Lexis half smiled at him. "Yeah. Right." She looked about her. The world was different... more so than the one she came from. For one thing, it was a bit... dimmer. Like, there was a certain darkness over the world that shouldn't have been there. And, for another, they seemed to be passing a place that was shrouded by a weird shadow... a gloomy sort of cavernous place.

"Hey, guys? What is that?" She asked, pointing to the cave. They looked round to the cave, and glared towards it. "What? Bad question?"

Raimundo shook his head. "No. Bad person. Chase Young's cave. The evilest bad guy ever lives there. We've tried several times to beat him, but--" Alexis nodded.

"No such luck. I geddit. Wait... he da li-dard guy, INNIE?" Lexis said, forgetting to slow down to actually form WORDS.

The group looked amongst each other. "How did you know that?" Clay asked.

Alexis grinned, making herself look impressive. "Good, aren't I? I AM related to a genius, you know." Everyone choked back a laugh at that point, and the rest of the ride was spent in silence, as Lexis knew what they were laughing at. They didn't think her dad was a genius. But she KNEW. She knew for a fact that he WAS TOO a genius.

"And I'm gonna find you, and prove it to EVERYONE." She whispered to herself, her hands clenched tightly in a fist.

* * *

They dropped her off at the entrance to the basement, making sure it was unlocked so that she could get in. "Don't worry about me, guys. It'll be fine! I know Jack would never EVER hurt me. And besides... I wanted to come here." She shrugged, ducking under a low hanging beam. 

They watched her go, and Raimundo muttered behind his hand, "Is it just me, or did she have--" He gestured to his face as Kimiko nodded.

"She did."

As they retreated, Raimundo held Clay back from the rest of the group to add as a side note, "It looks cuter on her."

As Alexis tip-toed down the stairs, she could hear loud music blaring from the opposite side, something she and her father had in common. The only thing she could distinguish from behind him, though, was his red hair.

"Jack Spicer. Evil Boy Genius. Has done it again. I have created the greatest thing in the world ever, ever." He said, looking down at a small robot.

"If it's not me, than it's not THAT great."

Jack squeeled and turned around, face to face with a girl a little shorter than him who looked almost just like him. "WHO ARE YOU?" She held up her hands.

"Would yah quit squealing? Please? Christ, You sound like a goddamn girl."

Jack peered into the face of the strange young woman. "Okay. Who are you, and what are you doing in my lab?" Lexis backed up, and stared at Jack, smiling dreamily.

"You look just like I thought you would..." She whispered. Jack looked taken aback, but before he could say anything, Lexis pounced onto his neck. "MMMM!" Jack yelped a bit, and looked around anxiously before hugging her himself. "I knew it. I knew I'd like you." She stepped back, and admired him.

"What's your favorite color? Your favorite cereal? What do you do in your spare time? Is it true you made a time machine? And a bunch of robots? And a human android that could change shape? And could you teach me to do it? Make robots I mean?" She asked excitedly.

Jack gritted his teeth, a habit she now knew she got from him. "Okay, answer MY questions first. And then I'll answer yours." Lexis rolled her eyes. So it was gonna be like this? Fine.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Who ARE YOU?"

"My name's Alexis."

"Alexis? That's really pretty."

Alexis beamed, and turned slightly red. "You think so? You really like it? Well, everyone usually calls me Lexis. Or-or Lex." She said, batting her eyes up at him. Jack backed up and smiled uncertainly.

"Uh, sure. WHY do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Cha! Because. I've been waiting my whole life to meet you. And my mom. But mostly you!" She said, wrapping her arms around him again.

"Okay... so... umm... eh..." Jack was a bit uncertain about this still unfamiliar girl's weird affection for him, and shyed away from the hug a bit. When she didn't let go, he pushed her off. "Who's your mom? Maybe we can find her."

"I don't know. You should, though, right? RIGHT? TELL ME, THEN! Who's my mom?"

Jack blanched. "I DON'T KNOW!"

Lexis gritted her teeth and pushed him away. "What YEAR is it? What MONTH!"

"February 2008."

Lexis sat on the floor, her back to him. "So... I guess that... daddy probably doesn't even realize it's her."

"Who?"

"Mom. Tell me, is there any girl you've been getting particularly close to? She might be her." Jack was majorly confused now.

"Umm... there IS one girl, in lots of my classes, we've been together for a while. Mikaela." Lexis grinned. 'Mikaela. That's probably her.' "Alright, so WHO are you? For real? Your LAST name?"

Lexis held up a finger. "Hold on. Have you had sex with that Mikaela chick?"

Jack flushed. "Wh-what? NO! I mean... Why... Why do you need to know?"

Alexis smiled widely, and jumped up into Jack's arms. "HEEHEEYEAY! I'm IN! I AM SO IN! Oh, can we go see Mikaela? Please?" Lexis spun around, then turned to look to him.

"I... well... I mean... Mikaela's probably in class right now, and I don't think she'd want..." But his voice faltered as he saw the look on her face. A puppy dog look he faltered under whenever a girl gave it. He smiled and nodded, grabbing his jacket and keys. "Come on. Let's just go and come back, it's not a far drive, and she should be getting a break in a few minutes." He lead the way up the stairs, Alexis bouncing along after him.

"I don't get it, why do you need to see my girlfriend so badly?" He asked. They were now in his amazing ATV, bouncing along the road. Lexi began to talk, but stopped when she saw a giant building, standing majestically in front of them, with many other buildings erected around them in a sort of circle. Jack pulled up to it, and pushed his goggles on top of his head again. "Hurry up, she's heading down to Stats soon." Alexis had no idea what this meant, but she was excited to meet the woman that was supposedly her mother.

"JAAAACK! Hey, Jack man!" A few boys holding skateboards and long boards rushed up to him, knocking fists and greeting each other in various ways.

"Hehey, guys, long time no see!" They talked for a few minutes, until one of the skater boys noticed Alexis.

"Hey, Jack, who's the hot girl?" He said, sliding closer to her, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"WOOOOAAAH, hey, pal, you're getting PR-ETTY close to getting your nuts ripped off, there."

The boy looked slightly shocked, and then began to laugh. "I like her, she's tight, man. A step far from that Mickey girl. She's a complete PRUDE!"

Jack scowled. "You don't know her like I do, Daxo. She's not what you think. This is Alexis, my cousin. And we better go visit Mickey, she'll be getting out of class soon, let's go!"

But as they were going up the steps of a big building, Jack stopped short as he heard his voice being called, yet again, but this time, by a group of giggly pretty girls.

"Jackie! Jack! We didn't think you had classes today!" They said, crowding around him, pushing Alexis out of the way.

She frowned, but waited beside them, hearing everything that was going on. "I don't, I'm just here to see Mikaela." He said boredly.

The girls sighed, but one of them hollered excitedly. "She's not here today. It's Wednesday, not Tuesday. She's off in the library somewhere, working. Remember?" Jack smacked his forehead.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Elena. Anyway, I better boogie. I'll catch you guys later?" They chattered excitedly as he waved goodbye, the girls swooning in his wake. Jack beckoned to Alexis to follow him, which she did, but not before hearing an interesting conversation between the girls.

"God. Mikaela is SOOO lucky."

"I wish I could be her."

"She's gotta have the richest boyfriend in, like, the country!"

"I know. GOD, he's fine, too."

"Yeah..." The other girls cooed in agreement.

Alexis tapped her father on the shoulder. "What was that? The Jack Spicer Fan Girls club?" She asked, accusingly.

Jack looked shocked, and blushed. "Nooo, those were Mikaela's friends. Though... Fan girls? Me? I highly doubt there's a fan girl club out there JUST for me." He scoffed. Lexi paused to look around, raising an eyebrow. 'He's right. It probably has boys too... Hmmm...'

He grabbed Lexis's hand and they rushed off to the library, a cold building with a half a dozen floors. "Jack, I don't see--" Alexis began, but was cut off by another voice. A voice very much like her own.

"Jack!? Jack, oh, I can't believe you came!" A girl with sparkly white blonde hair and honey brown eyes waved from behind a counter. Her red sweater went down almost past her black skirt, which she had left out. She was wearing thigh high black boots to complete the outfit. And on her finger, Lexis noticed, was the same ring that she wore at that very moment. She took it off hurriedly and hid it in her pocket before the others noticed.

Alexis studied the girl, while she rushed into Jack's open arms and kissed him passionately. She DID kinda look like her. This girl looked over Jack's shoulder as she hugged him, finally noticing Lexis. "Jack, who's this? Is this your sister?" She said, holding his hand. Jack bit his lip.

"Uhh... yeah. She is my sister. Alexis, this is my girlfriend Mikaela. Mickey, Alexis." Mickey smiled and shook Lexis's hand, looking into her eyes deeply, causing Lex to withdraw slightly. After a few seconds (which felt like an eternity to Lex), Mikaela finally spoke.

"Oh, it's soo nice to meet you! Jack... hasn't... told me anything about you. But I, uh, am excited to meet you. Jack, why haven't you told me about her?" She scolded. Jack scoffed.

"I don't know, Mick. Anyway, what are you doing for lunch? You got time?"

Alexis watched them, laughing, talking, and kissing across the table, flirting shamelessly as well. After an hour, Mikaela finally got up to start getting back to work. Jack kept holding on to her hand, pulling her close and messing around with her, trying to get her to stay with him, or come back to his place. In the end, she pried herself away from the pleading Jack Spicer, giving him one last deep kiss. "Bye, Jackness. I'll see you later, Alexis!" She picked up her bag and left the pair."

When they got back to the lair, Alexis finally decided to tell Jack --That is, tell her father-- the truth.

"Jack, you have to know something. I wanted to meet you because... well... You're my father. I'm from the FUTURE!" She said, holding up her wrist band, which, at that moment, began to fizzle and spark. "I mean... now, I'm stuck here, I guess. YOU HAVE TO FIX IT, DADDY!"

Jack took it, and looked at it. "Well, I'll have to see what... you...in... mine... what?" Jack slowly turned his head to her. "What did you just say to me?" He asked, quietly.

"I told you... I'm your daughter. From the future." Jack stared at her, for a few seconds, until he fell backwards, fainting.

* * *

**See? Told you. Special shout out to one of the members of the Jack Spicer fan club, and one of my first reviewers! - I'm a little cheeser, aren't I? Watch out for the next chapter!**

**PS: So I made a mistake. I apologize! Many MANY times, did I apologize. I just fixed it... AGAIN, SOOOOORRRRRYYYYY!!!!!! ;**

**There. ALL BETTER! Just goes to show you. NO ONE'S PERFECT!! Not even me. (Goes to cry in a corner)**


	4. The SHF and Alexis Joanne Spicer

**A/N: Alright. Another week (ish) gone by, and another chapter to put up. I can't help but wonder how long it'll take me to get the rest of these up... Though I'm pretty sure I'll have another one up by tomorrow. Funny, I finished this a while ago, and yet... It's not even posted yet! LoL. Oh well, whatever. A LOT of swearing in this chapter, just because it goes with Alexis's character. That's just the kind of person she is.**

* * *

The S. H. F. and Alexis Joanne Spicer 

A few moments later, he woke up, looking into the eyes of Lexis. "Ugh... I had the weirdest dream."

Lexis giggled. "Was I in it?" Jack squealed, and rolled off the table. "You know, you ARE a wuss." Jack stood up and faced her.

"Okay, let's just suppose you ARE my daughter. I really don't think I would let my daughter go out dressed like THAT."

Alexis glared. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" Jack smirked.

"Your boxers and cleavage are both showing. I wouldn't allow that of even my SIDEKICK, much less my own kid."

Lexis looked away from him. "Actually... you don't know. No one else really cares about how I look. And there aren't any boys in my life, except for Rori, but he doesn't count."

Jack sneered at her.

"And WHO'S Rori?"

Lexis waved it off to check out Jack's robots. "Rori is one of the Pedrosa twins." Jack's face lit up.

"Pedrosa? Like, Raimundo Pedrosa?"

"Uh huh. And Kimiko. Pedrosa, in my time."

Jack crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Huh. So she actually married him?" Lexis prodded a robot, who rubbed the place that she poked.

"Yeah. And Clay married some blonde chick with a buncha cats." Jack laughed loudly, causing Lexis to look back at him. 'So that's where I get it.'

"Katnappe."

Lexis took a step back. "God bless you." She said, surprised.

"You might know her as Ashley."

"Beebee's mom."

"That's their kid's name?"

"Betsy Bailey? AKA BeeBee. My best friend."

"So, Raimundo and Kimiko have Rori--"

"And Suri."

"Suri?"

"The girl twin."

"One girl twin, and one boy twin? That's unusual. Even for the wonder couple."

"You mean you knew they were gonna get together?"

"...I figured SOMETHING had to be up with them two."

"Good job Dad. Anyway, they got married and had Suri and Rori. And then, a few years later, Clay and Ashley had Beebee."

"I see. What about the cue ball?"

"Master Omi?"

"He becomes MASTER? Surprisingly enough, that's not as surprising as I thought it would be. Go figure. Anyway, who's his kid?"

"You really think Master O. would have kids?"

"Good Point. So Clay and Ashley have BeeBee. And Me and Mikaela have you--"

Lexis shook her head. "No. Gramma and Grandaddy, YOUR parents, have me. I told you. You... you're not there. And I never knew my mom. Or, Mikaela. Assuming, of course, that you DID--"

Jack stopped her before she could get any farther. "I DID. Okay? Happy?" Lexi closed her eyes and shrugged carelessly.

"Not really. Now I just know the name of the woman who abandoned me. She didn't want me. I guess I just had to endure a bit more quote unquote self discovery to find out that I want NOTHING to do with her. If she's gonna abandon me later--" Jack stopped her yet again.

"Alexis, that's not fair! You don't know her like I do! If it really is as you say, she's probably not ready for a kid just yet. I mean, when do you come along?" Lex looked at her watch, forgetting it was broken.

"Daddy? Can you fix it?"

Jack grimaced, Taking the watch from her. "Okay, but... Don't call me that."

"Oh. Sorry." Jack turned away and flicked on a light, while Alexis crossed her arms around her back and watching him shyly. "Papa?"

He glared at her. "No, Lex."

"Fah-theh?" She said, with a slightly British air. Jack slammed the watch down and turned to her.

"Alexis? You call me Jack, okay? Oooh-ooooh, or Evil Prince of Darkness."

Alexis's eyes bulged. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me. You're fuckin' serious? Prince of Darkness? Shit, you ARE egotistical, aren't you, pops?" She laughed, ignoring the stunned look on her father's face. "Get. The fuck. OUTTA here!" She said, kneeling now, out of breath from laughing so hard.

It wasn't the fact that Alexis, his own supposed daughter, didn't believe him. It was that Alexis, his own supposed daughter, had such an evil mouth on her. "Uh... Lexi. How-- Where'd you-- You're swearing?" Alexis blinked, and looked around for a second.

"Oh. The SHF. Yeah, for a while now." Jack put his hand up to his forehead.

"SHF? Means... what?" Alexis looked on smugly, leaning against her father's worktable and crossing her legs, her pants sliding down a bit more.

"You really ARE a father. You don't know the young people's slang. SHF is the Shit, Hell, Fuck. I woulda added meecrob, buuut that would just be silly." By this time, Jack's jaw was on the floor.

He straightened up, and marched to her, grabbing the waist of her pants and hoisting them up, at which she gasped. "DADDY, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Jack stared into her eyes. "You're gonna need to dress BETTER if you're gonna be my daughter. And that's another thing. WITH THE SWEARING! You can stop ANY time now." Alexis pushed him away.

"Shit."

"Lexis."

"Hell."

"Alexis."

"Fuck."

"ALEXIS JOANNE SPICER!" Alexis stopped and blinked. They both did.

"Where did THAT come from? Did you... you... what?" Jack looked away from her

"Okay. That was weird. I don't even know where that came from." Alexis continued to stare at him, but, at the same time, began to tug at her pants, which were giving her a massive wedgies, no thanks to daddy dearest.

"The weird thing is... you were right. My middle name. It's Joanne. NO ONE knows that. It's the stupidest middle name in the world." She said, giggling at that last part.

Jack smirked. "I kinda like it. But I know for a fact that I wouldn't give it to you. It must have been Mikaela."

"And what about this? I've had it ever since I can remember." She said, twisting back on her ring. It was small and silver, just able to fit around her ring finger, with a small blue stone in the middle.

Jack grinned. "I gave this to Mikaela. On our last date. She-- I wanted to give her something to make our relationship more official." Lexis nodded.

"So you really love her, huh?" Jack smiled.

"More than anything." He said immediately.

Alexis looked down at the floor, Jack sensed something was wrong, and dropped the topic, continuing the work on her time travel wristband. But, before he could analyze it fully...

"Beebebeep. Beebeebeep. Beebebeep"

"Umm... dad? What's that? Is it a fire alarm?"

Jack looked at his own watch. "No. It's a Shen Gong Wu."

* * *

**Alright, peoples, you know the drill. Please read, please review... it helps me go to sleep at night. Well, whatever. Hope you liked it. I know, just a buncha dialogue, but it's more of a transitional scene than a real big deal thingy. Oh yes, and a big "NO OFFENSE" to the people named Joanne out there. I actually like that name, and am meaning NO disrespect what-so-ever. Like I said before, it's just Lex's character nature.**


	5. Shameless Flirting With Chase Young

**A/N: Tazzapper. Heheh. Yeah, it's cool to make up words. Talent Zapper. Get it? Okay then. Be forewarned, this chapter DOES contain flirting. But that's ALL it is. It won't advance into something more, it won't evolve into some wierd love thing, it won't change so that Chase rapes her. Though, that's what happened in the first draft. I just didn't like it, and deleted it. Ahem. Anywhat. ENJOY!! And the Tazzapper, along with Alexis, belong to me. THAT'S ALL!!**

* * *

Shameless Flirting with Chase Young

"Come on, kids! It's a big one! A level 5 on the Wu-dar! The Tazzapper! It steals anyone's abilities from them, and gives it to the user, but only for as long as the user has a hold of the Wu."

Kimiko gasped. "With that, Chase could take all of our powers, and--"

"I don't want to think about it. Come on, let's go!" Raimundo exclaimed, hopping on Dojo. The rest followed after him, hoping they'd get there before Chase Young did.

"Chase, please, can we go get this Shen Gong Wu? Chase?" But Chase, as Wuya found out soon after, had already left. Wuya ran out of the cave to find that Chase had just taken off. She took off after him, trying her hardest to keep up, muttering curses under her breath.

"There it is! The Tazzapper!" Omi yelled, jumping down from Dojo to go get it. Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko rushed after him, only to be stopped by--

"Chase Young!" He grinned, in that oh, so evil way. Both Chase and Omi were only feet away from the Wu, a long, staff type with a heavy glowing ornamental sphere on the end.

"In the flesh. What's wrong Omi? Afraid of a little challenge?" He growled, lunging for the Wu. At the same time, Omi rushed for it.

"I challenge you, Chase Young, to a--"

"WAIT! ME TOO! SEE?" A voice said from above them. Omi looked up. There, her shoe barely touching the Wu's top, was Alexis, being held up by her father. "Don't let go! DAMMIT, DON'T LET GO!" Everyone stared.

"So, you found Jack, Jack's cousin." Alexis stared blankly at Omi.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked.

Wuya chuckled. "Well, Jack, it seems that this new cousin sidekick of yours has a bit of a dirty mouth on her.

Alexis turned to look at the two new enemies she had never seen before. "Okay, firstly, the name is Alexis. Say it with me. A-Lex-Is. Not that hard. Secondly, I'm not Jack's cousin, nor am I his sidekick. That's SO degrading. Put me down!" She hollered, looking up at the evil genius. He obliged, her hand sliding down the length of the Wu, barely touching Chase Young's. "And thirdly... third... I'm sorry, but you-- you're kinda cute. Who'd you say you were again?" Alexis asked, leaning on the staff towards Chase.

He backed up. "Aren't you supposed to be with Jack?" He asked apprehensively. "Not that taking away his newest sidekick wouldn't give me great pleasure." He said, smiling at her.

Alexis blushed and squeeled. "DADDY! I found the GUY I like!" She yelled, her eyes never leaving Chases. His eyebrow arched up--'Daddy?'-- while Jack lowered himself to her eyelevel.

"You're NOT gonna date Chase Young, Alexis Joanne."

Rai sniggered. "Alexis Joanne?"

Lexi stomped her foot. "Dammit, Dad, you NEVER let me do ANYTHING I want!"

Jack screwed up his face, looking obviously confused. "You haven't even been here that long for that to apply!" Wuya felt the need to interrupt here for a second, and stepped between the arguing father and his daughter.

"Wait. So, Jack, this is your--"

Alexis pushed her out of the way. "MOVE, BITCH!"

Wuya snarled. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said, get your ass outta my way before I beat the fuck outta you to next WEEK!!" Alexis yelled. She turned back to face Omi and Chase, looking purposeful now. "My name is Alexis Joanne Spicer. I am the daughter of Jack Spicer, and I want the Tazzapper! I wager MY Monkey Staff, for Omi's Orb of Tornami and Chase's Serpent's Tail!" She said knowledgably.

Omi blinked. "How did you know about all that?" Alexis smiled.

"I studied. Under a great and powerful master. LET'S GO!"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The surroundings... stayed the same, and Lex looked around expectantly. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Okay, the challenge is... First to climb to the top of the branches of the forest wins!" The settings quickly changed, and they were underneath a tall canopy with lots of shade. Alexis looked to her right. Omi was there, in different, blue robes this time. "Whoa, Master O, you look good!" She said, patting his head.

He blinked. "Did you just call me Master?" Alexis blinked as well. Crap. And it was Omi himself that told her she might ruin the future. Somehow, she had to cover up her blunder.

"Force of habit. Because... you're so... masterful?"

Omi smiled. "I AM masterful, aren't I? GONG YI TEMPAI! I shall prove right NOW just how masterful I am." He said, jumping from branch to branch.

Lexis held out her own Shen Gong Wu and yelled. "MONKEY STAFF!!" And began jumping up after him, adapting easily to the primitive Shen Gong Wu, just like her father did. Chase wasn't far behind.

"Spicer! Your daughter makes a very cute monkey." Chase said, patting her butt as he passed her. She gasped sharply, and blushed. Lex looked half pleased, and half... well, more pleased than anything else.

The girl then looked round to her father, who was furious beyond all belief. "ALEXIS! BEAT HIM! And quit FLIRTING with him!!"

She nodded. "SORRY DAD!" Slightly startled by the outburst from her father she raced to climb higher. Her tail gripped the branch above her, and propelled her a bit higher than Chase. "Too bad, Chase Young. My dad said I can't flirt with you. And now, our relationship is over. Sorry!" She whispered, winking back at him and blowing him a kiss. Chase looked a little disgusted, just a little, but kept chasing after her, not even using his Wu to gain speed and distance, which he was doing just fine on his own.

"And now, to claim my prize." A voice said, from somewhere above Lex. She looked up. Chase had a hold of the Tazzapper and Serpent's tail, along with (the surroundings changed again, and Alexis and Omi were on the ground at Chase's feet) both the Monkey Staff and Orb of Tornami. Alexis looked severely hurt, not physically, but mentally.

"Nooo..." she whispered, as she looked at her father's Wu, the Wu he had reluctantly let her take. She shouldn't have done it. She let him down, and he was counting on her... "Dad, I... I'm sorry." He shook his head and went to comfort her, but before he could even take a step farther, he noticed a giant tiger next to Alexis's body.

"ALEXIS!!" She turned and screamed, surprised by the giant cat more than anything.

"Like I said. I will be claiming my prize. You can keep your TRINKETS!" He tossed down the Orb and Monkey Staff, but keeping, as Jack observed, The Tazzapper. "They do me no good. I'd rather them..." There were two tigers now, and both were transforming, stretching into human form. They reached down, and grabbed Omi and Lexis tightly, holding them hostage.

"Let go of her, Chase!!!" Jack said, stepping up and clutching the dropped Monkey Staff.

Chase looked him up and down, then laughed. "And just what are you going to do if I don't, Spicer?" Jack whistled, just loud enough to summon an army of two dozen Jack-bots, more than even the Xiaolin Warriors had seen.

"Jack-bots. ANNIALATIFY!" He yelled, watching them charge towards Young. Chase didn't even seem fazed by this, however, and mutilated the robots within the minute.

"Whoa..." The Xiaolin Warriors gasped, impressed against their better judgment over how well Chase did against the Bots.

"HEY! Aren't you supposed to be helping? Chase is getting away with your bald friend, too, you know!" With that, the young dragons in training charged towards Chase, but even with their combined efforts (And Monkey Jack's help as well.), they were no match for him. They looked on, helplessly, as Chase and his minions dragged the bodies of their screaming friends away, the last of the screams fading in the horizon.

* * *

**Oh no! Chase has kidnapped Omi and Alexis!! What's a poor genius girl to do? We'll find out, come... a few chapters from now. :P Please review. THANK YOU!!!**


	6. Daddy Dearest, Mommy Fearest

**A/N: This has to be one of my FAVORITE chapters, because it shows Jack as a true fatherly type. I love it, I love it!! So, as soon as this goes up, so will the pictures of the Genisis Kids; Rori and Suri Pedrosa, Betsy Bailey, and Alexis Spicer. And yes, this does mean that Clay married Ashley. I don't know WHY I did that, but I did. And Betsy turned out really cute, so I don't REALLY care. :) Yay. Alright, enjoy the chapter!**

**PS: The pictures for the Genisis Kids can be found RIGHT HURR, on my DeviantArt page! Viola!**

ht tp ://h alfhu man0 07.deviantart. c o m /art/The-Genisis-Kids-70780447

* * *

Daddy Dearest, Mommy Fearest 

Jack sat in his basement lair, working on the wristband device that Alexis made. He had to get his mind off her for a while if he ever wanted to formulate a plan.

It was, however, no use. How could he feel so strongly for someone he had never known, for someone he would never know, for someone who had just popped into his life?

Spicer stood up and walked around the lair. She seemed so excitable. So full of energy. Everything she did, even when swearing, he felt it was just to impress him. And he WAS quite taken with her. Smitten, even. Not in a weird boy loves girl way. In a weirder father loves daughter way. What would happen if he never got her back? The world would be a dark place indeed, he felt. But what if he DID get her back? Would he be able to part with her again when it came time for her to go back to the future? It isn't FAIR! He thought, slamming a fist into the table, breaking a few glass vials on the ground. "How can I love someone that just... pops into my life like that, claiming she's my daughter? How do I even know that's true?" He asked thin air. But before he could ponder the question any further, he heard a soft, but firm voice from the stairs.

"Jack?" He turned. It was Mikaela. She walked down the stairs and rushed into his arms again. "I thought I heard you talking. Is everything okay?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know." Was all he managed to say. Mikaela hummed slightly, but was looking around the lair at the same time.

"Where's Alexis?" He bit his lip, not wanting to say. "Jack? Alexis ISN'T your sister. Is she?" Jack bowed his head, and pulled himself away from the girl he loved.

"How... are you... did you know... or find out..." For some reason, he couldn't make the words he wanted come out, or make proper sentences, for that matter.

But Mikaela's voice was, as always, calm and even. "It was her eyes. They're not your eyes, she's wearing contacts. And their not your mom or dad's eyes. When I looked into them, I saw... well, I saw me, upside down and small, but I saw something else. I saw myself, you know, like, my soul. What's inside me, only in her."

Jack turned quickly to look at her. "So... you mean... you know?" Mikaela rolled her eyes, and put her hands in his, speaking slowly enough to make him feel stupid.

"Jack, sweetheart, it's kinda hard NOT to. I mean, I'm sorta used to bleeding my guts out my ass and getting monthly stomach torture, and when it didn't happen, I sorta suspected SOMETHING was up." Mikaela didn't really need to ask. She knew of time travel. Jack told her about it a few months back, about a portal he invented for such a venture, one day. The same thing could only be EXPECTED from the boy genius's own daughter. Jack laughed dryly. "She turned out cute." Mikaela offered, but that only caused Jack to swallow hard, and stare off into space for a while.

"She has your face. And your hair type. And your eyes, apparently." Jack pointed out.

Mikaela cuddled against his chest. "Yeah, but she takes after YOU. She looks just like you, she even took your... y'know... swoosh. Among MANY other things." Spicer scoffed and held her out at arms length.

"You're kidding! The girl swears like there's no fuckin' tomorrow."

"Like YOU don't?"

"Uh, hell no."

"Jack, honey, you're swearing right now."

Jack's eyes widened. "Damn. I guess she did get it from me." He said, stunned. Mickey looked up at him.

That was one of the things she loved about him. He was so cute, no matter what he was doing. "So, where is she?"

Jack looked directly into her eyes, his own brimming with tears. "You remember how I told you about Chase Young?" Her eyebrows knitted together.

"The baddie with a 'Take Over The World' penchant?"

He nodded. "The one and only. He has her. And... And I don't know what he's gonna do to her, or if she's okay--"

"I don't get it. Why does he want Lexi?"

"Probably to mess with me. Or to get information out of her on how to, I dunno, destroy good or something, cuz she's from the future. I don't know." The young man allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes, which his girlfriend immediately wiped away.

If anyone could console him, she could. "Jack. She's resourceful. And she's a Spicer. I think we can trust that she'll be fine." Jack stayed quiet, his face in her hair, and her face against his chest.

"He touched her ass." That got to her.

"That son of a bitch! Why are we still standing here? Jack, we've gotta DO something!" Jack looked at her with deadly seriousness on his face.

"No. **_I_** have to do something. You need to stay here. If you got hurt, I'd never forgive myself." She looked up at him, a fiery passion burning in his eyes. She kissed him again, not wanting to let go. What if something happened? What if she lost the boy she loved forever? She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, while he embraced her around her tiny middle.

Jack, however, was battling with other inner demons. How was he supposed to break it to her that he wasn't going to be there for their daughter? What was he supposed to say, 'My daughter told me in the future I'm dead. Sorry, but you're on your own with her.'? Not gonna happen.

Jack sorrowfully let go of the girl, looking into her face with the utmost of regret. "Mikaela..." She looked up into his ruby red eyes.

The thing that first caught her attention about him. Taking a deep breath, the young woman made her decision, well aware of the consequences. "Go, Jack. Get her back safely." He nodded, and then, savoring the moment, leaned close to her and muttered into her ear.

"I love you, Mikaela."

He was gone not too long after that.

Mikaela sat down on the table, looking up and around her. It was weird, the way they met, almost a year ago. Jack was new to the university, while she had been going there for several months. He had accidentally crash landed into her using his helipack, and she was about to forever brand him a freak, when she looked into his eyes; those deep, ruby red eyes. After that, being with him just felt natural, right even. Being alive without him just seemed to be a stupid idea. And then, not even two months ago, they had spent the night together... an amazing and wonderfully romantic night together. That was undoubtedly when... She patted her stomach.

"Alexis Joanne Spicer. You must always know that you have two parents who love you, very much. And we'd never actually abandon you. I only say this because... I feel something's going to happen. I know it. I just hope you won't be involved... my beautiful daughter."

* * *

**A/N To ALL girls who may take offense to this: I KNOW that you don't have your period out of your ass. I know that. I am a girl. However, for the sake of the character hereby known as Mikaela, she says that just for the affect of it. She's not serious, she doesn't really mean that the blood is gushing out of her ass. Thank you. As always, please review. It makes me feel a little better knowing I'm not doing this for no reason. **


	7. CAPTURED And Mommy Meets The People

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, except that all I own is Mikaela, Alexis the "Spicerette" (You'll see.), and The Tazzapper. I'm trying to cut down on Alexis' swear fest, so... that's that then. And Jack WILL be facing Chase SOON! I promise ;) OH! And did you see that abuse button there next to your reviews? I will NEVER use that! Flames are what make great writers. (Unless you REALLY suck.) TAKE THAT, THE SYSTEM!!**

* * *

Captured! And Mommy Meets the People. 

"Okay, you got me here. Big whoop. What the hell do you want with me?" Alexis knew that she wasn't swearing up a storm, like she usually did. But she really didn't care. No, what she really cared about was the fact that she hadn't gotten released to go to the bathroom, and she really had to go. Chase had just finished depositing Omi who knew where and had rounded on her. The evil witch was nowhere in sight, which sort of frightened the young girl. If the witch wasn't here... less witnesses to see her--

"NOOOO!!! I don't wanna DIE!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" She said, as Chase finally neared her. He raised an eyebrow and watched her thrash about, her milk colored skin shining with a few drops of perspiration.

Chase grinned a bit, and put a steady hand on her waist, just above her boxers. "You ARE something. Aren't you? You do look a lot like your father..." Alexis was beginning to get scared, but refused to cry.

"I-I guess. Look, Mr. Young. That whole me flirting shamelessly with you? Yeah, my dad said I shouldn't do that anymore. So if you could just let me go, I'll be on my way, and my daddy won't have a cow." She finished, sounding pathetically over hopeful. But Chase's grin only widened, his golden eyes reflecting the light overhead.

"Oh, but why else do you think you're here? Spicer is an insect. And I enjoy watching insects like him writhe and squirm, before they finally die a slow and painful death."

Alexis may have been smart, but just then, her brain went on short circuit mode, and nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Chase had just untied her, but her mind was flooded with other thoughts. 'Insects? Squirm? Daddy? Why did he call my dad an insect? Did he mean insect, like fly? Or maybe even butterfly? Was he attracted to my dad? Could he still BE attracted to him? And why am I tied up here? Could it possibly be torture? Or maybe just using me to find out the true way to defeating good, so that evil can reign supreme? What is my purpose here? And where is Omi? Was he taken to be interrogated by the witch? I wonder if either of us are going to make it out of here alive. I wonder if I'll ever get to see my father again... or even my mother...' Her ponderings were broken, however, as soon as Chase Young once again spoke.

"You do have an interesting process of thought, young Spicerette. However, I do not believe that half of those questions are even necessary." Apparently, she had been thinking out loud, and walking the whole while, for they were in a dark room now, probably different from the one she was just in. She really couldn't tell, though; the pitch black surroundings made it impossible to see. For her, anyway.

"Okay, Mr. Young, Sir. I'm ready to go home now? Are you even in here? H-hello? WAH!" She was absentmindedly feeling her way around in a circle, when she felt something rub against either side of her hips. It caused her to jump, and the contact vanished instantly.

"Please, stay and play. It is quite amusing." Chase's voice echoed throughout the room.

"You know, you could be a GREAT ventriloquist if you wanted-- YAAHH!!" This time, it was more like a breath on her neck. Lexis jumped once more, but was caught by Chase, who held her steady by her forearms, a few inches off the ground. "Chase, please... Don't hurt me. I know that you don't want to, that you're only doing this to mess with my dad. But you don't have to! You could lock me up, and pretend that I'm suffering and that'll be all the torture you need! So, please, just let me go?"

It sounded to Alexis as if, if only for a moment, he was considering this. But, as fate would have it, he wasn't. "No, Spicerette. I don't think I will... Besides... how am I supposed to ignore such a seductively dressed young woman like yourself?" She felt her body go numb, and, for a while, she thought she had blacked out. It was not to be, however. She could still feel Chase's hot breath on the side of her neck, which made it's way up to her earlobes. She felt the horror rise inside of her, as Chase whispered in her ear. "Get comfortable, Alexis Spicer. You might just be here a while..."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"I still don't know how we're gonna get Omi back. I mean, could it be that Chase wants to turn him evil again?" Raimundo asked, sulking in his chair.

Clay shrugged. "I dunno. I'm more worried about Jack's cousin--" Kimiko shook her head so hard, her pigtails flung themselves into her face.

"No, remember? It's Jack's daughter. Somehow she must have come here from the future and--"

"And try to save my life." A voice said, hovering somewhere overhead. They ran from the open room to see Jack Spicer, landing flawlessly in front of them. No one made a move to attack him, though. They just weren't angry at him for being there, knowing that he, too, lost someone important to him.

"Spicer--"

"Where ever she is, we know that Omi's in the same place. So, then, wouldn't a team up just make sense?" He asked, his arms opening to them. The didn't even have to look around to know what they were thinking, as they all nodded in unison. "Let's do this then." They prepared to go, grabbing a few essential Shen Gong Wu, while Jack sat in the courtyard, doing so of his own free will, and looking slightly agitated. Clay was the first to walk up to him.

"What do you want, Cowboy?"

"Spicer... that girl--"

"Alexis." He sounded angry, but upset at the same time.

"Alexis. Was she--"

"IS. She IS my daughter. From the future."

"But how in tarnation did she--?"

"Like I said, she's MY daughter from the future." Jack could tell that that meant little to the Xiaolin Warrior, he continued to explain. "She was able to build a portable time machine that got her to this decade. But it broke. I was just fixing it in my lab, but it's still broken." He held up the small brown wristband and idolized it for some time. By then, the other two Xiaolin Warriors were out and watching him talk.

"But then... who's her mom?" Raimundo asked, sounding half afraid of his answer and peeking over at Kimiko, who didn't notice.

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry, it's no one you know, she's--" But he wasn't able to finish.

"Me. I'm Alexis's mom." A pretty white blonde headed girl with honey brown eyes jumped out of an ATV they all were pretty sure belonged to Jack.

"Mickey!" He yelled, running to her, then standing, just gaping at the fact that she was there.

The two boys on the Xiaolin side stared, open mouthed, at her. "HOW the hell did he manage to snag, keep, and DO her?" Raimundo squealed, as quietly as he could muster, a squeal that earned him a punch from Kimiko.

"Jack, I couldn't let you just rush in and get her without me telling her why I did what I did."

Jack's face fell as Rai turned to the others. "What did she did?" He asked, ignoring the feeble feelings of the English language.

Jack spun to face the rest of them, an angle Mickey was already at. "You guys, this is my girlfriend, Mikaela. Mikaela, these are the Warriors I told you about." Mikaela, an exceptionally smart girl with quick wits, looked about them with a finger to her mouth.

"Let's see... Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko... and Dojo. Right?" They each nodded respectfully when they heard their names called. "But you're missing--" The Xiaolin looked at each other, tears in their eyes.

"Omi was captured, along with Alexis."

Mickey frowned, and looked determinedly at Jack. "Jack Spicer! You TAKE me to MY daughter this INSTANT!" She said, stomping her foot. The Spicer youth looked dismayed, trying to decided on what he should do. If he took her, something bad was SURE to happen. And if he didn't, she would get pissed. He really didn't want her pissed: That meant shrieking, that meant hitting, and that meant ignoring. In the worst of ways.

"F-Fine. You can come, just... when we get in there, you HAVE to hang back. With Dojo. That way, if something bad DOES happen, you can get out of there quickly. Agreed?"

Mikaela squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "Yay! I get to come on one of your missions, I'm sooo excited!"

Raimundo stared at him jealously. "I hate him. I hate him SO much right now." He muttered, leaning towards Clay, trying not to get hit by Kimiko again.

The Xiaolin, Jack and Mikaela all agreed on their method of transportation, and so it was to the skies they took, Dojo pressing on against the wind and clouds. Jack moved close to the back, working on Alexis' wristband some more, his headphones on and blaring some loud rock music, giving the warriors some time to get to know the girl he was dating.

"So... Mikaela? How old are you?"

Mikaela grinned. "I'm eighteen, Raimundo. And yes, I'm REALLY with Jack."

His confident grin faltered. "I was wondering if that was for real or what..." Mickey brushed some loose stands of hair behind her ear and smiled widely.

"So you guys save the world, huh? Th-that's what I hear, anyways." They all smiled back at her; it was contagious.

"Yeah. Usually from 'Ten Thousand Years of Darkness'." Kimiko said.

Mikaela laughed. "I humbly offer my gratitude, then, brave warriors." Everyone raised an eyebrow as she giggled again.

"I said... Thank you."

Group "Oh" on that one.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, you know the drill. Push those tiny buttons at the side and review, review, review!! Don't make me get them Cheer-Bots in here!! Oh, and also, i wrote up a quick little Raimundo one-shot if you wanna check it out. That's right, one that's NOT Jack Spicer focused. Although, he does have a roll in it. LoL**


	8. Time To Showdown With Mikaela Franklin

**A/N: I don't own anything here, except for Mikaela Franklin, Alexis Spicer, and... oh, I thought there was more. Nope, that's all. I don't even own Extreme Frisbee. That's a real game already. I just happen to really like it. Or is it Ultimate Frisbee? Which ever, it's also called Frisbee Football, so the name doesn't really even matter. Alright, read on.**

**I meant to update last night, but I got REALLY sick. So sorry. Next chapter will be up sooner than later. And... I'm working on the next part for the "Since Second Grade" series. I can't wait till it all pulls together. I'm definately putting it up on Deviantart.**

* * *

Time to Showdown! With Mikaela Franklin. 

"CHASE! You can't DO this to me! I'm not gonna cry, but DAMMIT, I want you to let-- HEY! Don't walk away! GAHH!" Chase walked out, smirking evilly, leaving Alexis to scream and struggle against her bindings. 'He's just going to leave me here? After all that TALK, no ACTION? Grr, bad guys in this day and age suck ass!' Lex thought, pulling at the ropes that held her hands to the wall. She looked up, trying her hardest not to cry. But even that was hard. She missed her dad. And maybe even her mom. Just a little.

It was only when he got to the main room of the citadel that he saw who or what was intruding. The Xiaolin Warriors, plus Jack Spicer, were fighting there way through the mass of tiger warriors trying to defend their home. Jack swiped his Monkey Staff at them, knocking several off their feet, causing them to slide across the floor on their backs. "CHASE! Give us back Alexis and Omi!" Jack threatened, the monks standing behind him, taking a fighting stance.

Chase Young merely laughed at their threat. "You expect me to be afraid of you? The boy who is often sent home, crying for his mommy?" He descended the stairs and stopped as soon as he reached the young boy's face, Jack scooting back only an inch, but still holding some sort of daring on his face. "So, Spicer, you really DO intend of challenging me?"

"US TOO, CHASE!" Raimundo spoke up, standing next to Spicer. "You took Omi, and we want him back!" Chase looked around at the four of them. The Dragons of Fire, Wind, Earth, and, of course, Jack Spicer were staring him down.

"Alright. I'm feeling generous. We'll Showdown for them. Their souls for yours."

Everyone gasped but Clay. "Fine! The game is--"

"EXTREME XIAOLIN FRISBEE!" Jack yelled, which only made Chase laugh harder than before.

"Fine, Spicer. We'll play your little Frisbee game. And when I win, I'll have you down on the floor where you belong like the dog you are!" He summoned four of his strongest warriors, looking impressively amongst the others. "But Spicer... You've already made a novice mistake. You're lacking a player."

Jack gritted his teeth together. "Well... you see... I--"

"I'll play!"

Jack bowed his head, mumbling to himself. "Please, please, please don't let it be who I think it is..."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"The game is Extreme Xiaolin Frisbee! First to five points wins! Let's go!"

"Xiaolin SHOWDOWN!"

"GONG YI TEMPAI!"

The field changed shape rapidly, into a large grassy area, and each the five players for each side spread out on the grass. Chase had his four warriors, and on the Xiaolin side was none other than Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Jack, and Mikaela. The Frisbee (AkA a weird morphed Dojo) flew across the field, and everyone chased after it. One of the jungle cats turned warrior got it, and tossed it to Chase, who tossed it to another warrior, who caught it, narrowly avoiding Raimundo, who, just as the last jungle cat warrior caught the frisbee behind the goal line, sat up, spitting a mouthful of grass onto his lap.

"Come on, get in the game!" He yelled to everyone.

After that, it became QUITE vicious.

Chase's warriors gained possession of the frisbee, but it was instantly taken away from them by Kimiko, who passed it to Raimundo, who passed it to Clay. Clay tossed it down to the far end, where Jack, hovering above a Roman warrior, caught it with ease. He looked to Raimundo at the same time that Chase did, and knew that he had to act fast.

"Raimundo! Give me a boost, quick!" Rai barely dodged Chase's first attack, but couldn't dodge the second, and before he had the chance to shout out his Xiaolin element, he was tackled, and Jack landed, trying to find someone else to toss the frisbee to.

Unfortunately, when he tried to toss it to the nearest player-- Clay-- it was scooped up by an African tribal warrior, who tossed it with ease to Chase, behind his goal line.

Two goals were finally scored by the Xiaolin, who narrowly managed to evade some powerful attacks from their opponents. The game was getting more intense, as Jack came into possession of the frisbee again. He looked around, hearing someone call out, "I'M OPEN! I'M OPEN!!" Spicer turned away, and threw it instead to Raimundo, who was more than obviously preoccupied with several of the bulkier warriors. The frisbee soared to the other side, and was caught with finesse by the Roman warrior.

A time out was called. The score was 4-4. Mikaela stomped up to Jack, who blushed deeply. "JACK SPICER, What the hell are you doing, huh? Hello! I was OPEN! No, you toss the frisbee to the OPEN PLAYER!! No, you don't MAKE those lame ass, damned excuses that you find so fuckin' convenient to use--WHAT?!?" For Jack had been trying to interrupt her the whole time.

"Mickey, you're yelling. And what's more, you're yelling obscenities."

As if it were possible, Mickey got even more mad. "CRAP, DAMN, HELL, JACK SPICER! Crap... GAH! DAMMIT!" She sighed and stood still for a second to gather her thoughts. "I'M PISSED OFF, JACK! Of COURSE I'm yelling obscenities! Jack..." She reached out and touched his face. "He has our daughter. OUR daughter. I mean, come ON! This affects BOTH of us. Not just you. And I know what you're thinking. You're thinking what happens if I get hurt." Jack scowled, the others watching them behind Mikaela.

"Well, what IF you get hurt. I mean, what if you fall and Alexis--"

"If I fall, and give brain damage to Alexis, then her future self has it. So whatever I do now, she has already... I think. She's dealt with it... maybe. And besides. Whatever retardation she has, I'm SURE she got it from you, sir." Everyone snickered, trying to hide it behind their hands.

"Okay, Mick. I get it. Fine. And I'm sorry. Let's just do this, okay?" Mickey nodded as if nothing had happened, and from the warriors point of view, they could tell, the two were truly in love.

Before they had had much time in that cute moment, however, a small sound reached their ears. All of them. At first, it sounded like a bee or a fly. But as it got louder, they realized it was someone screaming...

"OMI!" Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo said at the same time. They were right. It was Omi screaming, but they couldn't see him. "CHASE! What's going on? Where's Omi?"

Chase, who had turned reptilian, smiled. "Just a bit of a reminder of what you're playing for. I thought you may have forgotten." Omi's screaming continued, but was joined by another, more verbal yelling, just the words Mommy and Daddy being screamed over and over.

"Alexis..." Jack whispered, while Mikaela just stood, her hands to her mouth, shocked.

"That's enough of that, for now. I say we continue playing, shall we?" Chase mocked, turning his back on them. Jack and Mikaela turned back to the Xiaolin warriors, all of them with the same fiery determination on their faces. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. They nodded, and got back into the game.

The Xiaolin, Mikaela and Jack seemed to gain a new found rush of inspiration, and played harder than ever before; Mikaela, showing off an array of athletic skills seen only by Jack a few times before, back-flipped past an armored warrior and towards the goal. Raimundo spotted her and quickly tossed the frisbee, using his wind powers to push it along, Clay using his Earth ones to shake up the opponents, and Kimiko using her fire strength to mow down the rest of the competition, leaving Mickey to catch it with ease, and end the game.

"WE DID IT!!" They yelled, all putting their hands out for a group high-five, while the surroundings (And Dojo) went back to normal. Chase watched them, glaring angrily as he snapped his fingers. A whole in the far wall opened wide, and, screaming as he ran out, Omi appeared.

"AAAHHHHHH!!! SQUIRREL!!!" He hollered, running as quickly as he could into Raimundo.

"Hey, little dude!" he said, trying to get Omi to realize he was no longer in any danger.

Omi blinked up at him, and looked behind him. "... My FRIENDS! You have saved me! But how?" The Xiaolin warriors began to tell him the story, while Mikaela and Jack stared daggers at Chase.

"Where's Alexis?" She asked, Jack grabbing her hand for support. Chase Young smiled lazily and snapped his fingers again. A puff of smoke, and he was gone, only to be replaced by the appearingly lifeless form of Alexis Joanne Spicer.

"Alexis!" Jack gasped, rushing up to her and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. The others watched in amazement. How could he love her, just like that, so effortlessly, and without proof of her REALLY being his daughter? The same thing seemed to cross his mind for the second time that day.

"Alexis... I never could quite understand why I feel the way I do about you... I still don't get it. I guess it's just a... father/daughter connection or something. I mean... Lex. I--" She stirred under his small hand, and roughly swatted him away.

"NO!" Alexis sat up and looked around, glancing at her wrists and body. She was, as her eyes grew accustomed to the light, finally with the one person she wanted to be with-- "DADDY!?" She was about to once again embrace him, but remembered he didn't really like that, and put her hands sullenly in her lap.

Jack smiled, though, and hugged her himself. "It's alright, Lex. I don't mind now."

Alexis shined. "Really? ...How... what happened, dad?" Jack beamed. Somehow, having her call him "father"... somehow it filled him with pride. Just as he was about to entrust her with the story of how they defeated Chase Young, in upstanding detail on his part, a voice interrupted them.

"Al?" Alexis blinked and looked around at her mother. No one had called her that before, ever. Alexis stood up and was eye-level with Mikaela. For a long while, they just stared at each other, watching their small movements of breathing and blinking. Until--

"MOM!" Alexis held onto her with a decidedly strong grip, as Mikaela held her tightly as well.

"Al. I am soo sorry." Alexis shook her head into her mothers shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

Mikaela held her away and stared into her face. "Let me apologize. Please? I abandoned you. I left you with your grandparents because I was scared and young. I couldn't raise you, or-or so I thought. And that was wrong of me. But I swear, I know I can... and I don't want you to be alone, okay? I'll be with you this time." Alexis was slightly confused, but knew it was something important to her mother, so accepted it with a simple nod.

" 'Kay."

* * *

**A/N: Awww!!! The family's all together now. Alexis finally knows her mother, and has gotten to know her father! But can such a happiness last forever? The answer is NO here, folks!!! But you'll just have to stick around to see what happens. Reviews, please! All are welcome.**

**PS: Those of you who hate Mikaela (I won't mention names, you know who you are...)... My love goes out to you. I've never had an OC that was hated before!! WHOOT! She's still going to appear in most of the other chapters I'm going to put up, but, hey... at least she gets more... well, no, she doesn't get quieter. Hmm... You'll just have to put up with her for a while longer. Sorreh!**


	9. Father Daughter Talk

**A/N: Whew! Chapter nine's a short one, but it's still pretty good. Not much to say, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and I don't know if I ever will.**

* * *

Father Daughter Talk 

Back in Jack's Lair...

"So, wait, do I have kids?" Kimiko asked Alexis, who was perched on Jack's left leg, with Mikaela at her back.

Alexis bit her lip. "I can't say." She said in a monotonous voice. Mick put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Look, I can't say much about the future, except for what's already ENSURED to happen.

Raimundo shook his head. "Then how come--" Alexis put her index finger up.

"I'm in already. So there's no issues there."

Mikaela blushed. "Geez, Al, thanks for sharing!" She squealed, her face the same color as Jack and Alexis's hair. Al chuckled darkly and crossed her arms.

"So, wait. You came from the future... 'cause Jack's s'pposeda leave, err somethin'?" Clay asked. Mikaela looked down at Alexis.

"Leave? Al, leave where? Where is Jack going?" Alexis ignored her, and spoke again.

"I couldn't let that happen without meeting him first. I had to find out who my famous father was! I just... had to meet him." She said, smiling and hugging Jack.

"So just how do I... I mean... where do I go, anyway?" Jack asked his daughter.

She looked back at him. "That's just the thing, Daddy. I don't know. All I know is that I love you!" She said, squeezing him.

Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko cooed at this sight. "Awww!" Jack shrugged her off.

"Knock if off, she's just playing." He said.

Alexis fell off her father's lap and landed sorely on her butt. "MY ASS! I think I broke my AAASSSS!!!" He stood up and glared down at her.

"Lex. What is wrong with you?" She blinked back some tears.

"Daddy... I didn't... I don't want to talk about you leaving. I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave." She put her head in her hands. Mikaela blanched.

Something finally clicked, and she figured it out. What they really meant. "Y-you..." Her chest heaved, as Jack stood up to embrace her. "Jack..."

"Dying is a part of life. Though one may die, they do so so another can live. I bet, the only reason I died, was so that you would be able to live a good life." Jack said, his hand carefully placed on Alexis' head and one arm wrapped around Mikaela. Lexi stood up to look him as close in the eye as she could, then wrapped her arms around his skinny neck.

"Daddy... I'm glad... I got to meet you. I wish we could've have a longer time together. But... I have to leave. Don't I?" She asked.

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" Jack handed her back the wrist band, which she strapped on, but didn't touch yet, as she backed away from the group. Looking at them all, she found it hard to think that they would turn into the adults she would later ignore.

Kimiko and Raimundo stood side by side, looking regal and quite similar together. Clay stood next to Raimundo, beaming happily down at her. And her early master, Omi looking small besides everyone else, was watching her, half in wonder, and half in confusion. It was hard to believe that in about seventeen years, he'd be the one confusing her. "Hell no. I refuse to cry! I WON'T cry. But, dad? I still want to know--" He frowned.

"Know what? You already met Jack, what more could you possibly want to know?" It wasn't Jack, but Raimundo who asked that.

Alexis smiled. "I wanna know because... I wanna know EVERYTHING about you, dad! Gramma and Grandaddy didn't talk about you much. They still refuse to. Dad. Please."

Jack crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Red." Alexis tilted her head.

"Wh-what?"

"Before. You asked my what my favorite color was. It's red. My favorite cereal is Cap'n Crunch. I play with and fix my robots in my spare time. I've made a time machine, fixed yours, and too many robots to count. Also my androids that can change shape aren't that reliable, but I did make them. Umm... that's it, I think." Alexis beamed, and her watch began to glow. "I pre-set it to go off after a few minutes of warm up. This is it, Lex. It's time."

Alexis stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. "Whaa-- no! It can't be time yet! Daddy! I have to ask you something! I want powers, just like the others have! Just like everyone else! Why can't I have powers?" She screamed, trying to hurry everything out before her time was up.

"Alexis, I don't have powers. Not like the others. Different powers, though. Play your strengths. Those are your powers. You're fine the way you are! Don't date guys who are Chase Young! I love you, Kid! More than anything!" Lexi smiled, shaking slightly.

"I love you too, daddy. I'll never forget you. Momma... I'll see you." She reached her hand out, and, in a flash of waving, sparkling light, she was gone, just like that.

"She turned out to be a good kid, Jack. A wonderful young Spicer." Mikaela said, her hands on the back of his neck, and his hands clasped on her small waist.

"Yeah. She did." He agreed, not really able to say anything else.

* * *

**A/N: See? Nothing lasts. And you'd think this would be the end. We-he-hell, you'd be WRONG!! This isn't the end. No, my friends, far FROM it. So, sit back, and wait patiently, boys and girls. And I shall return with the next chapter... eventually!! In the mean time, you're welcome to review 'till your heart's content! Or just review anyways, even IF your heart's already content!**


	10. Jack Spicer's NotSoEvil Plans To Not

**A/N: I don't own anything in this chapter. Not "A Little Princess", not "Aladdin", not "The Lion King", Not Xiaolin Showdown. All I own is the plot. Okay, so I guess I DO own things in this chapter, but it's just the plot. And the title. And Mikaela.**

**Takes place in the present still, Alexis just isn't in it for now.**

**I wanted to double update yesterday, but I decided to do it today, and just PRETEND I double updated. Heheh. I fooled you, silly mortals!!**

* * *

Jack Spicer's Not-So-Evil Plans To Not Take Over The World 

Some days later...

"Okay, so we didn't have 'A Little Princess'... Hey, are you okay?" Mikaela sat on the couch, looking distraught. Jack held her shoulder and sat down next to her.

She looked at him, and spoke as if she had went over this in her head at least ten times. "Jack... I don't get this. Why would you kill yourself for people who... don't even like you?" Jack stared at her, narrowing her eyes.

"Look, I didn't JUST do it for them. I did it for you, too." Mikaela stood up, and stared at him.

"Jack! You can't just make light of this! I mean, you are leaving me alone with a baby, and I can't raise her by myself--"

Jack shrugged. "You won't have to. She'll hate you, but you could just leave her with my parents."

Mikaela shook her head. "Jack, that's exactly what I DON'T want, not now that I've met her, that I've known her! You're dying for no real reason, and leaving me alone, and your daughter--your DAUGHTER, Jack! Okay? I mean, she's gonna need a father! Not a grandfather, or a godfather. Dammit, Jack, it's not the same for her to be raised by just them. And what about me? Okay, I can't pretend that I just mean that you're hurting her anymore. You're hurting me too. I love you, and it... for lack of better words, it kills me inside knowing that one day you'll be here, and the next day, you'll-- you're gone. " He ran a slow hand through his hair, before looking up at her again.

"Aladdin, or The Lion King?"

Mikaela looked stunned, and didn't speak for a while. "What...?"

"You heard me. Aladdin... or Lion King?"

She gaped, her mouth opening and closing several times before she spoke. "Aladdin, of course, but... I don't--" before she could say anything else, he got up and put the movie into the DVD player, and sat down, looking at her and patting his lap. She glared back at him, and took a seat on the other side of the couch.

When the movie had started, Spicer excused himself from the room. "I'll be right back, just stay here, okay? Please?" She crossed her arms, but nodded all the same, her face contorted in anger, but her glare aimed to the television. "I love you." He said, before leaving. When she looked, he had already taken off, his pale skin looking even more white in the full moonlight.

* * *

"Jack Spicer! What are you doing here?" Omi yelled, pointing at the tall boy who now stood in their courtyard. 

Jack sighed. "Easy, cheese ball. I need to talk to your master, alone. No Shen Gong Wu. For either of us. See?" He emptied out his backpack, which didn't contain much, letting the warriors, all of which stood behind Omi now, know that he was legit.

They escorted him to the back garden, beautiful rows of cherry blossoms surrounding them. "Master Fung... Jack Spicer wishes to talk to you." Master Fung glared at the boy, who sat in front of him with no emotion in his face.

"Leave us." The master said.

The kids looked amongst themselves, afraid of what might happen between the two. But, nonetheless, they left, and watched them talk, unable to read their lips to find out what they were saying. "We could just use the Mind Reader Conch. Just a suggestion." Raimundo said. But they agreed-- No Shen Gong Wu.

"I hear you are going to join the side of good, Jack Spicer."

"Whull... Yes, sir."

"I hope this isn't just another trick of yours, to bash the faith of young Omi's trust in you."

"No. It's not. Not this time."

"I see. So why the change?"

"Someone... I just... need to, that's all."

"Hmm..." Master Fung sat in silence in front of the boy, and thought for several seconds.

"Interesting. So what is it that you want, Spicer?"

"Master Fung, I know I'm not the best person, but you're the only person I know I can turn to that can help me with this. It's really important."

"Indeed? And just what is this important task?"

"... I need you to marry me and my girlfriend."

Master Fung's eyes bulged, and Jack thought he might just have a heart attack. He got on the balls of his feet, and put his knuckles to the ground. "M-Master Fung, sir? Are you dying?"

He glared at the boy, even though it was half disbelief. "Spicer, this is... quite sudden. And you are quite young..."

Jack sat back down, putting his arms behind him and leaning on them, the small of his back on the finely mowed grass. Jack guessed that it was done by the young monks. But he appreciated it. He and Mikaela could be married there. If Master Fung agreed.

"I know that. But... I can't wait... I'm going to die in some big battle. I can't just hold it off, or else it's never going to happen. You have to understand. It's important. I would like to, if you agree, that is, have the ceremony here. She liked it here, when she came by last time. And I hate churches, they always feel super stuffy. Uhmm... anyway. And if the others would like to come, or even participate... that'd be fine, too."

Master Fung considered this, then stood up. Just when Jack thought he was going to turn him away, he spoke. "Spicer. Consider it done." Jack smiled, and hugged the man, much to his displeasure.

"Sorry. I'll... just... let Mikaela know then. Umm... You don't think you could have the temple ready for Saturday, could you?"

"But that's in one week!"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's gonna be a bit of a slap-dash wedding, but I'll be able to get most of everything. All I need is this place as clean as possible, kitchen access for my cooks... and some chairs and tables. Oh! And a big... arch... thingy. Right there." He said, pointing to in front of the greenhouse. Master Fung smiled, and bowed, which Jack returned, before extending his helibot. The Xiaolin Warriors ran up to them, trying to catch Jack before he went.

"Oh... Umm... Hey... Warriors? Listen... I just wanted to ask you..."

Omi's eyes sparkled. 'If you could join the side of good? Finally!'

Kimiko crossed her arms. 'If we could all just be friends? Forget it.'

Raimundo bit his lip. 'If I could look after your super hot girlfriend after you die? Sure!'

Clay was off in his own world. 'Barbequed steak...'

"Can I borrow Dojo real quick?" They all stared at him, jaws hitting the ground.

"WHAT?!?"

* * *

**A/N: How will Mikaela respond? Will they lend Dojo to Jack? And what's the reason behind it? The answ-- TO BE CONTINUED... Please review.**


	11. The Proposal

**A/N: What has to be THE sweetest chapter in the story. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish I owned Jack, but that privilage belongs to Mikaela. Or does it? Oooh. We'll see! We'll finally get to see what Jack wants Dojo for as well. I'll try to get the rest of this up before the end of the year.**

* * *

The Proposal 

"Hello?"

"Hey Mickey. How much of the movie have I missed?"

"Hmph. I'm at the part with the magic carpet ride. Why haven't you taken me on a magic carpet ride?" Her voice whined into her cell phone.

"I don't have a magic carpet, Mick. If I did, we would have gone on a magic carpet ride." He heard his girlfriend sigh. "But... I do have something else. Come outside."

She held the phone away from her, and looked at it with disguest before snapping it back to her ear. "Are you serious? Jack? Hello? Ugh! Nice of you to hang up, butt hole!" She said, pausing the movie and walking to the door.

"First you walk out and then you hang up on me. Real princely, Jack Spicer! You should know, that I-- I-- I--" She stuttered, unable to finish her statement. Jack was there, true, but he was also on top of a majestic looking green dragon. One that looked sort of familiar...

"DOJO?!?"

He winked. "Nice to see you too. Are we going or what?" Mikaela ran over, jumping on, with Jack's help.

Soon, they were back in the sky, both of them basking in the cool spring air, the moonlight on their backs. "Oh... This is sooo sweet!!! Thank you!" She said, hugging Jack.

"Hey, no problem! I love being woken up in the middle of the night to fly around China aimlessly!" Dojo yelled irritably. Mikaela laughed and hugged Dojo as well, feeling him grow kinda warm.

"And thank you, too, Dojo." She turned back to her boyfriend. "So, what's the occasion, Jack? Really?" She asked.

Jack looked her, his eyes alight with kindness. "Mikaela... I know you don't want me to die. But if I don't, then someone else will have to. And they all have full lives to live, and a world to save from evil. They're heroes, you know how that goes. And I know I'd have you, and Alexis if I didn't do this, but... I can't do that to them. They're like friends, or something. But... I couldn't leave you thinking that I would just abandon you." Mikaela wiped a tear away.

"Jack, I wouldn't think that..."

"Mikaela? I truly do love you." She bit her lip.

He made it sound as if he was dying right then. "I love you too, Jack. Really and truly."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do!"

"... Would you marry me?"

Her glowing hair whipped around her face as she stared hard at him, hardly thinking she could believe her ears. She wanted to say what, and to have him reply 'You know, in a year or two, when we're older, after the baby comes.' But she knew, just knew that's not what he meant. She knew he meant 'Would you marry me?', the kind that men say to women they've known for a long time, when they want to get married in a few months, or as soon as possible. She knew he meant 'Would you marry me? Now, before I die, so I can really and truly be with you, always?'.

"... Yes. I will." Jack smiled and hugged her, but recoiled when he felt something cold and wet hit his arm.

"Dojo, are you crying?"

"J-just you wait... I'll be c-c-crying m-more at the wedding!"

They flew, then, to the Xiaolin Temple, and hung in the air above it for a few minutes. "You see that garden? The one with the cherry blossoms? That's where..."

Mikaela squealed. "Seriously? OH... yeay..." Was all she could manage to say, as her excitement peaked and she started to cry, and she thought she couldn't get any happier. Dojo landed in front of Master Fung, coiling around the older man's shoulder once he shrank.

A bit of movement from the back window caught Kimiko's eye. "Huh? Hey, guys! Jack's back! And he brought Mikaela!"

That got the guys' attention for sure.

"Mikaela's here?" Kimiko nodded, and they peered out the window, as Jack appeared to be explaining something to Master Fung, indicating to his girlfriend several times, and pointing to the trees around them a few times, to which the girl would clap. Master Fung, surprisingly for the monks, seemed calm through all this, pleased, even, to the point of being...

"Scratched pink?" Omi offered, as they tried to figure out what was going on.

Clay shook his head. "Tickled pink, Omi. Tarnation, it must be somethin' really great, 'cuz Mickey seems more excited than a dog at a free steak house." Raimundo stepped away from the window.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Come on, we gotta find out what's going on."

"... and I'll set up everything from there. So it'll all be fixed up in a week, don't worry." Jack said. The warriors looked at him.

"Spicer, what are you doing here?" Kimiko asked, scowling at him.

Jack opened his arms. "I'm NOT doing anything wrong, if that's what you're wondering, Tohomiko." She looked irritated and frustrated, but settled with wrapping her arms around herself.

"So, I don' git it, Spicer. What ARE you doin' here? You come here, firs' to talk to Master Fung, and again now... what're you up to?" Jack began to talk, but stopped when Mickey interrupted him.

"OH! Can I tell them? PLEASE? Oh, I really REALLY want to! Can I? I wanna do it, pleasepleaseplease?"

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, quite amused at his fiance's giddiness. "Fine. Go normal. She was crazy to begin with." He added, earning himself a punch in the arm by Mikaela. "Ow! That huuurt..." He whined. She ignored him, and stepped forward, pausing for a second, before sliding next to Kimiko and whispering something in her ear. Kimiko's face went into shock as Mikaela stepped back, a smug look on her face.

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence. Then...

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?!?" She shrieked.

Mikaela looked over at Jack, who was staring at his girlfriend questioningly. "She's got a louder voice than me."

A rush of questions, statements, and congratulations filled the air, as Mikaela saw fit to answer all of them. Jack walked back to Master Fung, to finish discussing the preparations. It was the last nice thing he could do for the girl he loved.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW!! I told you, sweetest, cutest chapter I've ever written. Super fluffy, I know. Not my style AT ALL! But, no worries. It'll be back to normal in no time! Don't forget to review, any types are welcome!**


	12. Back to the Future: The Past

**A/N: I know this chapter's tiny, but I only wrote it separate from the first one because it wouldn't fit right if I put either of them together. Again, I only own the Genisis Kids, Mikaela, Alexis, and... DAMN! I don't own a lot, do I? How sad. I'm DOUBLE UPDATING! I figure, I have the time, and it's christmas. Why not? And besides, this chapter is Hella short.**

* * *

Blast From The Future... To The Past. 

"I don't get it. Where did she go again, Beebee?"

The young girl frowned. "I toldja, she went 'n' look for her daaidy." She said, pleading with her voice for them to believe her.

Suri and Rori gave each other identical looks. "I guess... she really left. Oh, Ror, maybe we WERE to hard on her, this whole time! Rori, I want her back! I want my friend back! RORI MAKE HER COME BAAHAAHAAACCK!!!" She said, shaking her brother.

Just when Rori was about to respond that he couldn't, that he didn't know how, there was an immediate flash of shimmering light, and out of thin air, it seemed like, popped--

"Alexis?"

"Alexis 'Al' Joanne Spicer, at your service!" She said, clutching her hands into fists.

Everyone looked at her. "We never knew your middle name was Joanne." Rori said, still astounded.

"I never wanted anyone to know. But it's okay now." She said, smiling. "Look you guys. I... I think I'm sorry, for all the things that I've said. Y'know... before. You guys are my friends. The best friends I've ever had. I think."

Beebee frowned. "Yah think?"

Alexis threw her hands up in the air. "So fuckin' sue me. I never know ANYTHING."

Suri sighed, and held as much of Alexis in her arms as she could. "Yeah. It's her."

Alexis laughed loudly, genuinely, the first time she had ever done so in front of her friends. "Except for now. Now, I know. I know who my father was, you guys! He was a great guy. You would have liked him. And-- And the guy that everyone was afraid of was actually kinda hot!" Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ummm... so did you find your powers?" Lexi smiled proudly.

"I've always HAD my powers. I just didn't know it was my genius. My dad didn't have powers either. But he was hella smart!"

"And heroic." Omi stated, walking in on the group. "It is time you know what your father did. To save all of our lives."

"Alexis, after you left, Chase got quiet. I'm not sure why, I think it was my friends' amazing defeat of him. But for whatever reason, Chase Young was nowhere to be found for a while. Then, on March 10th, he returned, more powerful than ever! He was strong, and no matter what we tried... we couldn't defeat him..."

* * *

**A/N: Her friends really WERE worried about Alexis. But now that she's back, they can go back to training... can't they? They still need her to play the bad guy. No, it's time for a BACKSTORY! Whoo! The next chapter will be in script form, which made it a bit easier on me. But for now, kiddies, if you wouldn't mind reviewing for me, that'd be a BIIIG help! Thanks!**

**PS: March. Ah, March. I didn't just pick that month out of the blue, just because... HEY MARCH! You know. Have any of you ever heard the saying "Beware the Ides of March"? Ooooh... psyche.**


	13. Friday The Thirteenth

**A/N: I'm sure that March 13 2008 isn't going to be a Friday. On the contrary, it's gonna be a Thursday. But in this story... it is. Just to be ironic. Written in play form. I don't own anything in this chapter, except for the "Shoppe". You'll see.**

* * *

Friday The Thirteenth 

Back to the past: March 13th, 2008.

Kimiko: Omi, look out!

Omi: (ducked and rolled from the giant arm that was descending upon him.) Thank you Kimiko!

Raimundo: We've got to retreat!

An open area, desolate and baron: The Land of Nowhere, under Chase Young's sovereign. The Xiaolin Warriors were fighting their hardest, trying to defeat the powerful Chase Young. But their efforts seemed fruitless, and no matter what they did, or what Wu they used, they couldn't defeat him. They retreated in the Silver Manta Ray (for Dojo has already been annihilated) for the fourth time that day, trying to find a good place to hide.

Kimiko: I got an email! ... From Jack Spicer? It says we should come to his lair.

Clay: So, what d' we do? I mean, can we really trust 'im?

Raimundo: (thinking) We might have to. The temple is in ruin, we can't go back there. It's the last place Chase might think to look for us. We'll take the chance.

Scene: The very rich estate of the Spicer's.

Mikaela: Glad you could make it. Jack's expecting you. Come on in!

The lair. Darker than it used to be, it took their eyes a few more minutes than usual to get used to the absence of light. A giant ray stood in the corner, along with a small round object and a cloth covered thing Omi felt obliged to touch--

Jack: Don't touch that!

Omi: Wha!! Jack Spicer!

Jack: Listen, Cue ball, that's extremely sensitive. One wrong bump and it could go off. I couldn't find the case for it, so I had to leave it out.

Clay: Tarnation. What's in it?

Jack: Only THE most reactive chemical in the known chemistry universe. I call it, The FR Bomb. Put even a LITTLE bit of water on it, get it wet in the teeniest of ways, and it'll blow up the mansion.

Warriors: Whoa...

Kimiko: I don't get it. What's it for?

Jack: ... Chase. We have to destroy him somehow, and this is probably the only way. The other evil guys can wait, they're not as big of a threat as long as we stay smart about them. But Chase'll destroy the world now without even a second thought.

Kimiko: I still don't get it. What happened to him?

Raimundo: My guess? He's PMSing.

Everyone but Omi and Jack laugh.

Omi: Pee-em... what is that?

Jack: Actually, that's a lot more accurate than you think.

Raimundo: What!? Really?

Jack: I did some research on the Lao Meng Long Soup, and found out that there's an unexpectable time that the drinker goes... for a lack of a better word, insatiable.

Mikaela: Chase has reached a level of power never reached by him before. He's unable to control it, and therefore, it controls him, causing him pain of the most unimaginable quality. To kill him... would be to put him out of his misery.

Jack: So, all we have to do is get that bomb close to him, and dip it in water.

Mikaela: The bomb is unshielded, which means that it will react with the water as soon as it hits and explode within 0.263417th of a second.

Jack: But that leaves us with a problem--

Mikaela: Who's going to stay behind, and set the bomb?

Raimundo: (Whispers to Kimiko) They've got that couple thing down, huh? (To which Kimiko nods.) Wait, why would you need to stay behind? Couldn't we use the Golden Finger, or the Shard of Lightning or something to get y-that person out of there?

Mikaela: We thought of that.

Jack: Several times.

Mikaela: But after more research, we discovered that it'll be hard to get a Shen Gong Wu to actually activate around Chase Young when he's like this. Near impossible, actually.

Jack: That's why someone HAS to stay behind.

Mikaela: Jack... this is what Alexis was talking about, wasn't it?

Silence for a minute... then...

Jack: Yeah. So, there's something I need to do before I... Never mind. Come on, you guys. Follow behind me, okay? We gotta go do something real quick.

Later on...

Omi: I wonder... do they REALLY have thirty one flavors?

They were in a sort of diner, called "Iced Cream Shoppe". Omi is barely peeking over the counter, his feet off the floor, and everyone was standing behind him, deciding what they wanted. Mikaela and Jack stood together, her on his arm. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay in front of them, as Clay hungrily smacked his lips while gazing longingly at the menu, Raimundo putting his arm around Kimko's shoulders, pointing out his favorites and comparing them with hers.

Kimiko:--Brownie on the bottom. But mint chocolate chip? Ew!

Raimundo: It's not as bad as it sounds, really!

Clay: Hey, Jack, can I really get all th' scoops I wan'? Jack?

Jack: Yeah. Like I said, my treat. Okay, Omi, pick. What do you want?

Omi: I would like a chocolate... no! Strawber--NO! A milkshake-- NO! Ooooh... I cannot decide!

Jack: Lemme get one milk shake, with strawberry and chocolate ice cream, please.

Omi: That is MOST wise, Jack Spicer. I thank you.

Raimundo: Me and Kim will split a brownie blast, with vanilla and mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Clay: Can I git a cone? With chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, banana...

Several excruciatingly long moments later...

Clay: ...cookies 'n' cream, cookie dough, butter pecan, and pistachio ice cream?

Jack: Uh... I don't think they can fit ALL those on a cone, cowboy. Try a cup. And we'll split a Nutty Banana Split.

Several minutes later.

Everyone sat at a table, laughing and joking about silly little things, and trying not to think about the impending doom that awaited them later that night. All in all, it was a jovial event that all of them enjoyed.

That night, at Chase Young's cave

Raimundo: You remember what you're supposed to do?

Omi: Yes!

Kimiko: Yup!

Clay: Sure do!

Mikaela: Aye, captain!

Jack: Sure, whatever.

Chase: I'm actually quite unclear on my part.

Everyone: CHASE YOUNG!!!

There was a mad scrabble, everyone jumped back, trying to get away from him. They each pulled out their own Shen Gong Wu, and surrounded him, Jack taking the back, and preparing to make sure his bomb was ready.

Raimundo: Chase Young... you can surrender... or you can die.

Chase: I'll take my chances.

Raimundo: So be it. BLADE OF THE NEBULA!

Kimiko: ARROW SPARROW!

Clay: BIG BANG METEORANG!

Omi: SHIMO STAFF!!

Mikaela: EYE OF DASHI!!

The Shen Gong Wu were aimed at Chase, who moved out of the way just in time. He snarled and rushed at them, causing them all to move back again, closer to the inside of his cave. This happened every time they attacked, drawing him closely into the inside of the cave, until they were fighting right next to Jack, who was pulling the bomb slowly and carefully out of his backpack, along with the Golden Tiger Claws.

Jack: GUYS! Catch!!

Raimundo caught it, and, with a sad final look at the boy they had all once called an enemy, ran as far as they could get to make sure the Shen Gong Wu could activate. They rushed through the portal, Mikaela sparing one last glance back at Jack, who was pushing Chase backwards as much as he could with only a Monkey Staff.

Jack: GO! NOW!

Mikaela nodded, and rushed through, crying heavily as she did so. They teleported to an area a few miles away from Chase's cave, but still in viewing distance. When they turned, a bright light emitted from the cave, as a blood curdling scream was heard. Chase Young's death cry. Finally, the loud explosion was heard and the explosion seen. It was over. Chase Young and Jack Spicer were dead.

* * *

**A/N: The day the music died. I feel kinda bad, I killed Jack Spicer!! I'm such a bastard!! (Bangs head on table). Anyways. Rest in Peace, Jack. Rest in Peices, Chase. Though, don't get me wrong, I actually DO like Chase, still... ARGH! Okay, review time!! Next chapter is the last! Whooooo! Please don't consider me to be the bitch who killed christmas... I feel badly enough already.**


	14. EndGinning

**A/N: The end. It most convinently comes... at the end. BUT! Since I'm contridicting myself in the end of the story, I decided to mix them both together. Thanks for reading! It was super awesome to make, and even more awesome to have read! Love you guys! Oh, and I am DREADFULLY sorry for killing Jack on Christmas, AGAIN. This is a really short chapter, too, it's not like it'll make up for much. LoL. **

* * *

End-Ginning 

Alexis Spicer looked around at her friends. "So, that's my dad's story. And I got to be part of it. You guys, I was PART of my daddy's past! And-and not just as a fetus in my mom's uterus. Oh yeah, I'm a genius." She bragged, as her friends fake retched behind their hands. "But anyway, my dad was--" But she never got to finish. All of a sudden, a voice echoed from beyond the temple gates.

"Al! AL!"

A woman with long white gold hair stood there, her hands on her knees, looking happy. Alexis stared at her, her mouth hanging open partially. "Guys... Beebee's mom is starting to look like what my mom looked like. You know, when I saw her."

Beebee looked shocked at Alexis. "Umm... Lex... That's yer mommy." Lex's mouth, if possible, fell open wider.

"Uhm... my mom? My mom is here? My mom... is here. My... That's my mom, you guys... THAT'S MY MOM! MOMMY!" She rushed up to her, holding her tightly. "MOM!" Mikaela smiled.

"Yes, sweetie, it's me. God, you act as though you haven't seen me in years! Sweetie, I've only been gone a day!"

Alexis buried her head in her mother's neck. "Yeah, but it feels like you've been gone a lifetime." She whispered, her entire body quaking. "My lifetime... I love you, mom... Does that mean dad's..." Mikaela held her daughter out, a questioning look on her face.

"Al, daddy's dead. We talked about this. Don't you remember the story?" Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess."

Mikaela leaned close to her. "After all, you were there."

Alexis's eyes bulged. She remembered that! How did she remember that? Lex didn't care, it was amazing that she did. Alexis took a step back, and a few deep breaths. "You guys. Today is a new day. We're the Xiaolin Warriors, and we have to... to... um... vanquish evil, and stuff. There is evil, isn't there, Master Omi?" As he was about to answer, he heard two very evil cackles. They all heard the cackles. Looking on the rooftops, they saw them. A giant, evil looking bean with long viney things sticking out of his body. Next to him was a dark, evil-ette-- A witch wearing a short dress and a scowl on her face.

"Frikin' awesome! We have our own evil villains to fight!"

Mikaela scowled at her teenaged daughter. "Now, Alex, what did I tell you about announcing your plans to the world? You don't DO that! You go through with your plans and THEN say what they were. AFTER they work. Ahh... you get that craziness from your father." Mikaela said winking and smiling.

"This is gonna be awesome, huh?" Alexis said, holding up the Monkey Staff.

"Yup. And it's only beginning!" Suri chimed in, holding out her Sword of the Storm.

"Stay calm, sis, and focus on the mission!" Rori tossed up the Star Hanabi, catching it again with a fiery flare.

"Come on, y'all, we gotta go kick evil's butt!" BeeBee slammed the Fist of Tebigong into the ground, giving her foes a challenging stare.

"Ready? One... two... three..."

"HIIIIIIIYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Ahh... I loved the ending. Don't forget to review you guys! The End! Thanks for sticking with this!**


End file.
